m_l_p_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Pink Delicious
So, I'm making this blog as like a character page for my next gen character. I'm still on the edge aboutletting next gen have pages (Oh I love being in control), so for now, I'll post her here. |Mane = with highlights of |Coat = |Nicknames = Delly (Basically everyone), Sugar Cakes (Applejack) |Relatives = Applejack (Mother), Pinkie Pie (Mother), Zap Apples (Younger Brother), Orange Julie (Younger Sister) |Cutie Mark = Currently: An apple with a lasso around it. |Magic aura = None}} Pinkamina Jaqualine Delisous, better known as Pink Delisous or Delly, is a 2017 Next Gen character from Grimms' ApplePieVerse. She is the daughter of Applejack and Pinkie, and also the oldest of the next gen. Delly, being the daughter of Applejack and Pinkie Pie, was raised on Sweet Apple Acers learning how to buck apples and bake said apples to make delicious sweet treats. Character Personality Delly, like Pinkie, is very bouncy and optimistic. She always appears to have a smile on her face and always does that jumping thing Pinkie always does. Delly is teasingly called "Pinkie Jr" for their similarities by her Uncle and other members of her family, but this annoys her a lot. Delly is very energetic and active, especially as a young child as she would basically sonic her way around Sweet Apple Acres. Delly is also like Applejack in some ways. Delly is very protective of her family and friends, and while not let anyone hurt them no matter what. She also tends to be the voice of reason sometimes, and typically problem solver in her group of friends. She can also be very stubborn and competitive, sometimes letting her ego get the best of her. She likes to show off (kind of like Auntie Dash in some ways) and while stop at nothing until she proves a point, even if she puts her friends in danger in the process. Despite her mother being the very definition of social, Delly can be pretty socially awkward. She's completely unaware of her surroundings and has no idea how to act in certain situations. She's not a very good pony-pony (I know it doesn't make any sense, but it's like people person) but she tries to get over it when she does have to stand up and speak up for herself or others, even if she is scared of embarrassing herself in the process. Appearance Delly has a darker shade of Pink for her coat than Pinkie's (which is why she was partially named after her). Like Applejack and her siblings, Delly and her siblings share similar coat and mane colors that alternate in some order (somewhat). Her coat color is the same as Zap's mane color and the same as the highlights in Julie's hair. Her main mane color is a dark-ish pale green, which is Zap's coat color. She has darker green highlights, same as Zap's highlights and Julie's mane color. Occupation Delly (kind of co) owns a bakery in Ponyville called "Sweet Apples Bakery", which uses most of it's ingredients from Sweet Apple Acers itself (mostly and especially the apples). Delly bakes most of the things herself, and likes to think of it as a family business, with her cousin Sugar working their and her other cousin (unnamed Mac x Marbel kid) works their. It's not a competitor with the Cake's, as the actually help each other out with recipes and other ingredients, as the Cakes are like family to Delly. Since Delly isn't a business wiz, it's managed by Frosted Donuts, who she lets deal with all the bills since Frosty loves doing that (or at least Delly thinks she does, Frosty does it because they wanted to help Delly out). Delly still lives on Sweet Apple Acers with her parents, siblings, and cousins. She plans to live their for the rest of her life (to Frosty's dismay), even though Zap secretly wants to get her out. Sweet Apple Bakery does actually have an apartment over it, but Frosty actually lives their and Delly only sleeps their when A) She's tired after a long day of work, B) It's after a date, or C) Pinkie and Applejack kick her out for a week (which happens quite often). Background Pink Delicious was born in the year I call 5 AM (Five Years after ApplePie Marriage). Pinkie and Applejack had contacted Twilight for a spell so they could have a foal, and Delly was one of many foals born from this spell. She wasn't the first foal to be born to two mares, it just made headlines since Pinkie and Applejack are kind of famous (?). Anyway, Delly was born and raised on Sweet Apple Acers with her aunts, uncles, and cousins (it was only Granny, AJ, Pinkie, Mac, and Apple Bloom- who was like a teenager- when she was born but it grew). She was definitely a family oriented country girl, and defiantly her mother's girl. She was either baking with Pinkie Pie or bucking apples with AJ, and spent most of her time on the farm (it was still she was four she realized there was a town as she always refused to leave and ponies came to her not the other way around). Her whole life was family originated, being from two large families, and she loved her baby brother and sister to death, plus her real and honorary cousins. Delly was always told about the events during MLP: FIM and the Elements of Harmony as bedtime stories from her mother (though very Pinkie or AJ-ified), and she was always very aware of what happened. Her best friends, of course, were the other elements children, and she (along with Zap) had a similar rivalry with Rainbow Blast that AJ and Rainbow Dash did. She was very much the Pinkie of their group of friends, always joking, smiling, breaking the fourth wall, and breaking out into song Cutie Mark Delly has a rather tragic cutie mark story. When she was around 8 years old, Granny Smith (who Delly always say as her grandmother figure), died. Everyone was heartbroken, especially AJ who had seen Granny Smith as a mother figure for some portion of her life. A few days before the funeral, the rest of the Apple Family, along with the Pies, the Mane Six, and other family friends were all at Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie had went out to get some party supply, since she didn't have any sad streamers or balloons, but she still left a list of things to do. Delly decided to complete one of the tasks: bake pies. Delly ended up baking pies for the whole family, which cheered everyone up. She was defiantly happy, as she finally got her cutie mark- even though she was the last in her class. It was all bitter sweet, as she did get her cutie mark, but it was during a time when it was hard to laugh or smile. Relationships Applejack (Mother) Delly and Applejack have a strong mother/daughter relationship ever since Delly was little. Since she could walk, Delly would spend a lot of time outside with her mother and perfecting her bucking apple skills (and her eating apple skills). However, as Delly grew up, she noticed AJ became a little more distant. Delly does understand that her mother is still a pony with a job, but she admittedly feels a little left out sometimes and she's more of a second priority. Pinkie Pie (Ma) Delly is definitely Pinkie's daughter, there's no denying it. Despite their appearance differences, Delly and Pinkie are very much alike. Their both very energetic and enthusiastic with a positive outlook on life. AJ considers them a little to similar, and the two of them being in the same room basically a nuclear boom ready to go off. The thing is, while Pinkie is social beyond belief, Delly's more on the shy side of things and prefers to by herself (or if anyone, Frosty or Zap). Delly has the exact opposite problem she has with AJ with Pinkie: she feels like Pinkie can be too invasive. When Delly just wants to be alone, BAM Pinkie's their asking to bake cupcakes. Delly loves her ma, of course, but just wants her to realize she is growing older and she does need "me" time. Zap Apple (Younger Brother) Zap is Delly's "adorable, squirrel faced baby brother", which is partially true, minus the squirrel face part. Delly is far from hating Zap, she simply adores him, much to Zap's annoyance. When Zap was born, he was officially made Delly's doll and her child. She would push him around in her doll stroller and put on hideous outfits she found from when Granny Smith was young (he still flinches at the pictures). Zap really does appreciate Delly, he just thinks she a little to invasive. Their was a period of time, however, after Delly got her cutie mark, in which the two of them were neck in neck with each other and constantly fought and had contest (that everyone else or even the other sibling) weren't aware of. They don't do it any more, and the two are still pretty close even though they've grown up even though Zap is kind of jealous of Delly and her dating Frosty. Orange Julie (Younger sister) Julie is Delly's younger sister by seven years. Despite their large age gap, Delly and Julie are very close sisters. Frosted Donut (Partern) Delly and Frosty have always known each other, of course, as their parents (Frosty's mom being Rarity), were great friends. This whole "We're shipping Frosty and Delly!" started when Pinkie hosted a party at the farm. Frosty refused to go because they were still upset about their girlfriend, Claire, dumping them. Delly decided to make Claire jealous and dragged Frosty into the crowd, pretending to be Frosty's girlfriend. Pinkie Pie and Rarity were like "otp" and Applejack was like "please don't" and they were like "to bad", and so a month or so later, they set them up, and locked Frosty and Delly in the barn until they agreed to go out, and they did. Delly loves Frosty, and thinks of them as their giant hugging pillow. Frosty is very overprotective of Delly, and literally will ponce at any guy in the bakery who says a cheap pickup line. Pinkie and Rarity think Frosty and Delly are the absolute cutest thing, while Applejack is like their happy so, and Donut Joe is like "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DATING CLARIE??? SOMEBODY HELP ME?!" Twilight Sparkle and Star Catcher ("Aunt" and "Cousin") Twilight and Delly have a tight relationship. Twilight often helped out with studying and school work with Delly. Delly, being like Pinkie, wasn't big for all the serious studying and mostly would draw a mustache on the cupcake in the equation while Twilight taught her Algebra and how to find "cake" (or "x"). Since Delly had a pretty casual relationship with the princess, if she ever got mad at someone, she would just scream "I know the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle! I'm getting the princess!" and people would stop. Twilight was very unaware of this, and extremely confused when two colts would come to her castle and start apologizing. Star Catcher and Pink Delicious are also very close. Delly was one of Star's first friend beside Rose Jewel after she left the Orphanage. While Star isn't one to get her hoofs dirty, when they were young, the two fillies would chase each other around Sweet Apple Acres while their mother's talk. To Delly, Star has the same annoying tendency as Twilight: Randomly start talking and spurting out facts about smart pony stuff (in her case, Astronomy), even when the question has nothing to do it. It's pretty annoying. Additional or Honorary Family Members Additional meaning aunts, cousins, etc we don't care about and honors means "aunts", "cousins, "etc", we still don't care about. *Granny Smith (Great-Grandmother) *Jonathan Apple (Grandfather) *Orange Julie (Grandmother) *Big Mac (Uncle) *Apple Bloom (Aunt) *Igneous Rock Pie (Grandfather) *Cloudy Quartz (Grandmother) *Limestone Pie (Aunt) *Maud Pie (Aunt) *Marble Pie (Aunt on both sides) *Apple Sugar (Cousin) *Granite (Cousin) *Jasper Red (Cousin) *Rarity ("Aunt") *Donut Joe ("Uncle") *Velvet Ribbon ("Cousin") *Rainbow Dash ("Auntie") *Dumbbell ("Uncle") *Rainbow Blast ("Cousin") *Color Blitz ("Cousin") *Fluttershy ("Aunt") *Tree Hugger ("Auntie") *Flora ("Cousin") *Fauna ("Cousin") *Spike ("Uncle-ish") *Rose Jewel ("Cousin") Gallary DellyHumanDesign.JPG|Delly's humanized form (not really EG) DellyStickFigure.JPG|Random stick figure drawing of Delly I drew. Trivia *Delly is the one of many foals to be born from a magic spell that allows two Mares to have a child. While she is not the first to be born from this spell, since her parents were like ya know, the elements of harmony and stuff, people were taking. *She is the only one of her siblings not to have the name of a fruit (Apple and Orange). *Here name, however, is obviously a type of Apple, Pink Delicious. **I feel really proud of this name because it has Pink and is an Apple. *During the NextNextGen time period, Delly is married to Frosty, and has three kids: Scrumptious Treat (Female Unicorn), Flannel (Male Earth Pony), andddd An-Apple-Pun-IDK (Female Earth Pony). *Her coat color comes from AJ's eyes, as eye to hair color genetics is apparently possibly. It's also a darker shade of Granny's Smith's coat. *Her official sexuality is Pansexual. *Delly presumably represents the element of laughter, and Zap is Honesty. *Her nickname, Delly, was what baby Zap called her (because babies always give cute nicknames to their older siblings~). Pinkie and AJ began to call her that and the nickname was born. **Before Zap, Delly was typically just called Pinkie, Pink Delicious, or those typical nicknames like "Momma' girl" or "Sugarcube". *Delly was the first next gen I thought of, followed by her siblings. This is why her universe is dubbed "The ApplePieVerse". *Of course, Dellys parentage stayed the same from the get go, while the rest of the mane six were being bounced back in forth from this and that; it was a mess. *Delly technically has a (two, really) last name (Apple-Pie), but doesn't go by them at all, endless signing any legal documents (which see nevers soo). Category:Blog posts